Princess When Was The Last Time You Let Your Heart Decide
by TheOneNicoCaredForMostPercy
Summary: A collection of Percico, Valdengelo, Jasico, possible Big Three or OT4 onshots that include Nico dressed in disney princess wear, female clothing, wears make up, panties, corsets, stockings, short shorts etc. These will be smut or fluff or just funny things that make no sense, not all of them will be sexual.


**So. *folds hands* I've had this weird fucked up kink lately-Nico wearing panties and short shorts and female orientated clothes, but most importantly, Nico dressed up as slutty versions of the Disney Princess'. So this is a collection of Valdangelo, Percico and Jasico where Nico is dressed up as multiple Disney Princess', sometimes it won't be full Disney princess, sometimes it'll be like…a normal dress, or a something simple like a jewel incrusted hair thing, or Nico in fucking make up. IDK bro we'll see how it goes. And sometimes it won't be smut, it'll just be a fluff thing or a humor thing or whatever. So yeah this is the first piece. IDK when I'll get a chance to update so yeah, enjoy…or don't. IDK how I feel about this one, it kinda sucks because it's a warm up, first time writing PJO/HOO related smut so.**

**Pairing: Leo/Nico**

**Outfit: Rapunzel.**

**Kinks/Warnings?: Nico cross-dressing, Nico in panties, Leo pretending to be Flynn Ryder, mentions of self-preparation. Leo and Nico are total shit at roleplaying.**

Leo woke up at his desk when he felt hands on his shoulders. He had been drooling on some blue prints, snoring probably louder than any of the machines in the Bunker, his curls sweaty and hanging in his face. He had grease on his face and his hands were a disaster, but that didn't stop him from falling asleep at seven am after eighteen hours straight in the bunker without sleep or food.

At first he thought it was one of his siblings, most likely Nyssa, coming to shake him awake and drag him to the cabin for some sleep, but then he noticed that they hands weren't shaking him, they were massaging his shoulders, working out the tension in his back from bending over the table for several hours.

"Nico?" he asked, because who else would be rubbing his shoulders? One of his siblings would have sooner wacked him over the head with a wrench and any of the seven would have just shoved him right out of his chair, it had to be Nico.

"Good morning." Soft lips come down to whisper in his ears, teasing and sweet toned. Okay, that's Nico's voice, but Nico wouldn't be this… cheery.

"Dude, your acting weird, what's wrong with you did you eat Percy's cooking again because you know-" Leo had turned around in his swivel chair to face his boyfriend but stopped mid-sentence, mouth hanging open.

There his boyfriend stood, all pale skin, black hair and brown eyes. Except that wasn't all it was, and it wasn't you know…how it normally was. And he was wearing…holy shit he was wearing…Leo swallowed the lump in his throat, cock twitching in his pants as it awakened.

Nico skin looked almost golden in the dull light of the lamps in the bunkers, his black hair had been combed flat and black so it was tucked behind his hears and fall down his neck, on the crone of his head, resting above his bangs, was a large beautifully designed golden tiara. His eyelids were adorned with lavender eye shadow, bringing out the lighter browns in his eyes. And he….he wore a dress that stopped a few inches above the knee, the back of the skirt longer than the front, the sleeves were skin tight and hugged his thin arms and shoulders, the rest of the dress was light purple while the sleeves were a light pink, light pink thread laced up the front of his torso and there were little tuffs of purple fabric at his shoulders.

"Do you like it?" Nico asked, one shoulder shrugging slightly, face telling him that he really didn't care for this and would have loved if Leo wanted to stop, but his eyes told him a different story. They were nervous, slightly embarrassed and had the ghosts of hope in them.

A hand slipped down so he could palm himself, he bite his bottom lip roughly. "Fuck." He got out.

Nico let out a slightly cocky smirk. "Yeah?" he whispered.

"Fuck yeah." Leo patted his lap. "C'mere-no wait shit let me look at you." Nico stayed where he was and Leo's eyes feasted on him hungrily.

"What…what are you wearing under that? Just curious you know cuz it's like cold outside and wait did you walk from your cabin like that-how did you even get in and-" Leo broke off when he heard Nico snort.

"You're sexy when you get flustered." Nico cooed sarcastically.

"I know, aren't I?" Leo said, leaning back in his chair, hands crossed behind his bed. Nico rolled his eyes before giving the Hispanic a set, determined look. With false innocence, Nico pulled up his dress just farther up enough for Leo to see lavender lace adorning his hip, he hooks his exposed knee in between the Leo's thigh and the chair before letting that side of the dress drop, he lifts the other side of his dress, showing off more lace before startling the other side of Leo's lap.

He leaned forward and peppered kisses all over Leo's exposed collarbone. "Mr. Ryder, you really need to relax more." Nico suggested as he nipped at his earlobe. Leo groaned, hands running under Nico's dress to grab his pale thighs.

"Rapunzel, Rapunzel let down your lace panties." Leo said.

"Your so fucking stupid." Nico moaned into the Hispanic's neck, grinding his hips down into Leo's stomach so his erection was probing at his dress brushed against his boyfriend's clothed stomach.

"Have you been waiting for me to wake up Rapunzel, because ya look pretty needy right now." Leo said huskily, slipping his hands into the lace, grabbing onto the soft mounds of Nico's ass. Nico whimpered softly and nodded.

"Are you gonna ride Mr. Ryder by any chance?" Leo asked innocently, he trusted his own hips so they hit Nico's ass, making them both moan lightly, as he said it, he slipped a finger in between the pale cheeks, raising a brow when it slipped right into Nico easily.

"Yes." Nico groaned, back arching as Leo began to thrust his finger in and out of Nico's stretched hole, he thrust another finger in roughly and Nico keened, hips jerking back as he attempted to fuck himself on Leo's long, thin fingers.

"Stretched yourself for me, Rapunzel?" Leo teased, resisting the urge to pull himself out of his pants already and just ram as hard as he could into his boyfriend.

"Yes," Nico whined again. "Over t-there." Nico jerked his head into the corner of the room where a bunch of boxes laid, filled with extra materials and taped tightly shut. Sitting there, back against the wall, he would have the perfect view of Leo sleeping. "Watched you while I did it." Nico breathed.

"Babe, if that didn't turn me on I'd be a little bit creeped out." Leo admitted, he shoved a third fingers into Nico, Nico's hands slipped from where he was holding Leo by the shoulders and he slumped forward, crown jutting into Leo's cheek as he keened and wiggled backwards for more touch.

"Leo," Nico whimpered in his ear. "Fuck me." He pleated.

"Leo?" Leo said teasingly. "Who's Leo? I'm Flynn Ryder."

Nico stared at him, almost looking offended. "Are-are you serious?" he spluttered.

"Rapunzel?" Leo asked, cocking his head to the side a little, like he was the one being weird.

Nico rolled his eyes. "Fine-_fine," _he sighed in exasperation then sobered, pouting his lips slightly. "Flynn will you-"

"Mr. Ryder to you." Leo interrupted.

"_Mr. Ryder will you please fuck me right now before I rip off your head."_

"That's the spirit." Leo said cheerfully, he got up swiftly, successfully dumping Nico right on his ass, panties hanging around his knees. He glared up at his boyfriend as he began to strip himself of his clothes, he threw his shoes over his shoulders, and nearly ripped the buttons of his shirt while getting it off. Nico stared at the naked chest; biting his lip as he refrained from palming himself threw his dress.

When he was just in his boxers and socks Nico jumped to his feet and shoved Leo into his chair, Leo watched from where he laid panting, sprawled out in the to small chair. Nico tried to look seductive, he had never believed it when Leo said he was sexy, but he really tried as he slowly slipped his hands under his dress and slowly pulled it over his head teasingly. He let it slip out of his hand and fall onto the floor, and then stood there in his tiara and lavender panties, biting his lip.

"What do you think, Mr. Ryder?" Nico purred.

Instead of answering, Leo grabbed the hem of his panties and took them off so quickly he almost killed Nico by making the son of death trip. He held Nico by the hip with one hand possessively as he took off his briefs, kicking them across the room before dragging Nico down in his lap.

The son of hades went to take off his tiara, because fuck, every jewel in that bitch was real, he wanted it keep it nice and safe, but Leo slapped his hand away.

"Keep it on, princess." Leo commanded.

Nico nodded and then went to kiss the Hispanic, but Leo pushed him away. "Prepare me, 'punzel love." Leo said, winking.

Nico whined, but got off his boyfriends lap and kneeled before the mechanic, eagerly taking the bobbing cock into his mouth, Leo grunted and snapped his hips forward, head thrown back as he moaned curse after curse. Nico made quick work of slipping Nico up, bobbing up and down quickly, making sure to lick all of the boys length thoroughly. Leo grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him off of him, hauling him into his lap like a rag doll once again.

"Valdez!" he growled dangerously, but considering he had pre cum running down his chin, Leo didn't find him all too threatening. Nico was very clearly about to bitch him out, but he was distracted by the sudden girth that was filling his ass.

"Leo!" he cried, back arching, the tip of Leo brushing against his prostate as he rocked slightly in surprise. Leo let out a chuckle that made Nico want to kill him, fuck, he couldn't help it that he was so sensitive down there, he just loved the sensation of being filled, it get him off better than any warmth or tightness around his own member. And Leo _knew that, _the bastard.

"What did I say Rapunzel?" Leo said, trying to come off as dark, but it was hard too when he was panting and rutting himself farther into another's guys ass.

Still, Nico let out a little whimpers. "Mr. Ryder." He croaked out.

"Good princess." Leo said, yup, he was definitely getting slapped the shit out after this. Leo thrust up, grip so tight he knew he would have bruises in the morning. Nico set his hands on Leo's shoulders again before beginning to bounce as Leo thrust up roughly, his cock ached against his stomach, already dripping from all the teasing and time he had to wait.

"You know your lone little tower would make such a good love shack, babe." Leo grunted out as Nico let out a scream, his hands tightening on Leo's shoulders, nails digging into the tanned skin. His mouth hung open, letting out high pitched moans and cries every time his prostate was struck.

Leo, to be fair, was not better; he had given up on trying to be a smartass and had stuck his face into Nico's shoulder, moaning profanity and a mixture of Nico and Rapunzel into the pale skin. Bless his darling ass for trying to stay in character.

He could tell Leo was getting impatient with his pace, he was trying to rut up, choosing a faster pace, because well there was another reason Leo topped, he could concentrate better during sex then Nico ever could. Often, he suspected that Leo imagined they were machines that needed to do something successfully and that's how he kept his focus.

All of a sudden, Leo picked him right up and he was sitting on the desk, legs curled around Leo's hips tightly, the Hispanic standing up and taking control.

"Mr. Ryder." He managed to get out.

"You like the way I fuck you don't you, Rapunzel?" Leo growled in his ear, breath harsh and erratic.

"Yes," Nico breathed. "S-so much."

"No one fucks better then Flynn Ryder," Leo told him, hints of laughter in his voice.

"Actually I think its Eugene-"

"Shut it punzie." Leo growled, making Nico moan, he clawed at his boyfriend back as he went to reach his peek, he tried to thrust down on Leo, not wanting the pressure to leave his spot, so close, so-

Nico came with a sharp cry of Leo's name, a almost pained wail coming out right after it. Leo moaned "fuck fuck fuck _Nico,"_ and the came inside of him.

Leo decided to not even try and just let all his body weight fall down on top of Nico, Nico laid there, squished in between the sticky paper of some blue prints and his boyfriend sweat slicked body.

"Oh Mr. Ryder." Nico crowned sarcastically when he could breathe properly. "You are the most gifted man I have ever came across-"

"Shut up and lay with me you sarcastic little fuck." Leo groaned into his neck.

_***Stares* Guys….guys it's been a while since I wrote smut. That is my only excuse. *whispers* I'm so fucking sorry for wasting your time.**_

_**The next one will probably be Percico, but who the fuck knows with my ass, I could come up in this bitch with some fucked up Nico/Zeus type shit, stay tuned my little ducklings.**_

_**Lots of Love,**_

_**Sarah **_


End file.
